B-Pro's Little Princess
by Penstar1331
Summary: B-Pro has a new little Princess. Tsubasa has a little girl who loves B-Pro, and loves being their little Princess. Watch as Tsubasa daughter takes care of her boys.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, I'm just trying out a new story idea. I liked B-Pro when it came out while most of us were waiting for Season 4 of Uta no Prince Sama. Anyway since there are not many of these stories, I thought I try one out myself. Please tell me what you think. I do not own B-Pro.**

Ch. 1

It was early morning on a week day when Tsubasa Sumisora was woken up by her daughter Kiyomi, "Mom wake up, it's time to help B-Pro, come on," said Kiyomi.

It was seven-thirty in the morning when her daughter woke her up on a Monday morning. Kiyomi's school was closed because it was a teacher's work day, and that meant she got to spend time with her mom and help her with B-Pro.

"Okay," said Tsubasa waking up smiling at her little girl. "Why don't you let me get dressed and I will make us some breakfast."

"You don't need to make breakfast this morning mom," said Kiyomi. "Goushi sent over a special breakfast since I don't have school."

"Okay then go and eat your breakfast and let mommy get dressed," said Tsubasa laughing as she gently pushed her daughter out the room.

"Okay mom," said Kyiomi.

After Tsubasa closed her door she started to get dress for work as B-Pro A&R. Ever since the Yashamru betrayed Gandara records, after B-Pro found out he was lying about Tsubasa. It was now eight years and everyone in B-Pro had progress. Hikaru, thanks to Tomokisa's doctors, had found a better medicine for him; he still had a disease, but it wasn't that bad anymore. Moon's leader, Kazuna, finally found has mother. Everyone had something special going on outside their music with B-Pro.

Momotaro was staring in historical movie dramas and Ryuji as he had fully grown out of his girly features and was half time male model. Tomokisa was also helping his family's hospital half the time, mainly as just a figure head as their prince. But all out besides their other priorities, the guys of B-Pro's main focus were their little princess, Kyiomi.

When the guys learned that Tsubasa was pregnant, the guys had taken the responsibility to help her out. They figured it was their responsibility after they had found out how she had gotten pregnant. It turns out at a party for B-Pro newest release party; someone had drugged their A&R and had raped her. She had told them that she would be okay raising her daughter alone, but the guys instead and got her an apartment in their building and all the niceties for a baby.

Now Kyiomi was six years old, and the second main woman in B-Pro's life, even Kento's. On days like today the little girl would accompany her mother on her job helping the guys out. Today they would be helping the little girl's favorite group, Moons.

When Tsubasa came out of her room dressed in her business suit, she came out to see her daughter had about finished her breakfast. "Well is there any left for me," said Tsubasa joking.

"Of course there is mommy," said Kyiomi pointing to a plate that had baken, eggs, oatmeal, and a bowl of strawberries.

"Thanks honey," said the girl's mother. "When you are finished I need you to go brush your teeth." As her daughter went to brush her teeth Tsubasa, set and enjoyed her breakfast with a nice steamy cup of coffee. Suddenly a knock was heard at the door, and in walked Ryuji with a bag, most likely clothes for Kyiomi. "Ryuji, you couldn't have waited until I came to let you in?" she asked with a smile, giving the man a hug.

"Well I have to get to the photo shoot a lot earlier than expected and forgot to tell you, so I thought I come and get my care bag from you for the day," said Ryuji.

"Oh, well let me get if for you," said Tsubasa. "Did you also want me to give you Tomohisa bag?"

"Ah no that's okay," said Ryuji, shanking his hand and head. "Besides like I said, I have to get going, and also wanted to drop this new dress off that I made for our little princess."

"Are you talking about me?" asked a little voice. Both adults looked down to see Kiyomi standing in front of them, smiling.

"Yes it is princess," said Ryuji, knelling down to her level. "What do you think?" he asked pulling out a dress with a white top and black skirt.

"It looks pretty, and also looks like one of mommy's out fits," said Kiyomi.

"Well let's put it up now so it doesn't get messed up," said Tsubasa.

"Okay, bye Ryuji," said Kiyomi giving him a kiss on the cheek, and then went to her room.

"I guess I will see you see you tomorrow," said Ryuji.

"Bye," said Tsubasa leading him to the door.

This was her normal day in life. If she could not be with all the guys, she had special care bags with all the things they would need. She would make sure they had plenty of water, a little towel, a hand cranked radio, water proof cases, and some snacks. On the days her daughter did not have school, her daughter would accompany her; on other days a sitter wou;d watch her until she or one of the guys got off work. Other than that, Tsubasa was happy with her family and her job, but there was one thing that still pledged her, and that was Yashamaru.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

 **(A/N): Hello all, so far one follower, and one fave. Let's see how far we can get. I do not own B-Pro. Please follow and review, and tell me what you think.**

Ch. 2

Tsubasa and Kiyomi walked out of their apartment not to long later to get started working on with their day, the first stop would be Tomohisa. When they finally got to his apartment door, Kiyomi knocked at the door to reveal the prince smiling down at her. "Hi Tomohisa," said the little girl walking in, her mother right behind her.

"Hello princess," said Tomohisa smiling at the little girl, then to her mother. "How are you two doing this morning?" he asked still looking at Tsubasa.

"Goushi sent as breakfast, and did you know that Ryuji was making me a new dress?" asked the little girl.

"Oh so that's where he went this morning," said Tomohisa. "I should have figured as much."

"Yeah he said he had to be there earlier than he though, so that's one of the reasons he stopped by this morning," said Tsubasa. "Anyway are you prepared for your meeting with the medicine company that is starting off?"

"Yes, though I wished you would accompany with me, but since this is not BP related and you will be helping with MooNs today, I guess it can't be helped, said Tomohisa, who had moved a little close to her.

"Yeah, I guess so," his favorite, and only, A&R said.

"But I know another thing you could help me out with," said Tomohisa. "If this deal goes through, we will be having a dinner party to celebrate, you wouldn't mind coming with me, right?"

"Sure just tell me when and where," said Tsubasa.

"Good, oh, and before you go, I was told that the next refill is tomorrow; could you remind Nome for me?" asked Tomohisa.

"That will do," said Tsubasa. "Oh and don't forget, later on today you and Ryuji have a meeting with Astushi about your next song."

"That will do," said Tomohisa smiling at the woman.

They both just stood there for a while still smiling, that was until Kiyomi coughed a little, bringing the two adults back to the real world. "Oh sorry honey, we better go check on Thrive before they leave. See you later," said Tsubasa.

"See you later," said Tomohisa waving as they left his apartment, still smiling at the idea of Tsubasa going with him to the dinner party.

As the mother and daughter walked to Thrive's apartment, Kiyomi could not help but think at what she just witness at Kitakore's apartment. She knew that her mother cared about all the guys in B-Pro, and they her, but sometimes wondered what would happen if her mother married one of them. Sometimes the little girl wished that one of the members would marry her mother, but even though MooNs was her favorite group, she could never just pick one of them.

However, as she looked at her mother's smiling face, she had a somewhat clue of who she thought might be a good candidate.

All thoughts stopped when they finally arrived at Thrive's apartment, and were greeted by Yuta's smiling face. "Hey there Tsubasa-Chan, and our princes Kiyomi-Chan," He picked up the little girl and spend her around, then gave Tsubasa a kiss on the cheek. If someone had stepped in on them, they would think they were a family the way he greeted them.

"Hey knock it off," said Goushi, intruding on Yuta's moment with the girls. "What do think…?" before he could finish his sentence, Kiyomi had jumped from Yuta's arms, and ran to hug the hot head.

"Gou, thank you for the nice breakfast," said the little girl, giving the man a bear hug.

At that, Goushi's heart melts just little for the kid, "Well your welcome. I just guessed since your mom was going to be busy today that she would not have time to make breakfast."

"You got that right," said Tsubasa. "This morning I thought I wouldn't have time, until that little alarm clock woke me up. Thanks for the meal," she said giving Goushi giving him a small kiss on the cheek, only to make him blush a little.

"What's all this now?" said a voice coming around a corner. "Is Tsubasa, giving away kisses for making breakfast, then maybe I should invite you and the princess out for dinner," said the womanizer, Kento, showing him smirking. "Or we could go out sometime, alone," he said in a whisper to Tsubasa when he stood next to her, only causing her to blush a little.

"Kento," said the little girl, now running over to hug the light blue hair man. "Would you really take us anywhere for dinner?"

"Of course princess," said Kento. The only two women he mainly would do anything for was Tsubasa and his little princess, even to the most childish place the little girl could think of.

"Yah," said the little girl, hugging Kento a little more, "Could we go the now Princess Palace Restraint?"

"Of course," said Kento, only to get another yah and more hugs from his little princess.

"Okay let's get going before these three spoil you anymore," said Tsubasa. "Don't forget your care bags, and don't cause trouble for Shuji today."

"You got it, bye," said all three members of Thrive. When the girls' was fully gone, the guys, mainly Goushi and Kento, got in an argument of this morning's actions.

Finally it was time to get to MooN's apartment and get them going to work. It was already starting to feel like a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone here is the next chapter, I'm sorry if it does not seem that good. The computer that I'm working on does not show me all the errors in this story. I will have a better revised version up later with the next update. I do not own B-Pro.**

Ch. 3

B-Pro's MooNs was just finishing getting ready, when a knock was at their door. "I'll get it," said Kazuna. At the door were Tsubasa and her daughter, Kiyomi. "Good morning Tsubasa and good morning princess."

"Morning Kazuna, are you ready for the first start of your new music video?" asked Kiyomi.

"You bet we are," said Hikaru. "We are supper pumped," pumping his arm up in the air.

"Then you're going to need these," said the little girl, holding a bunch of bananas.

"Oh, our little princess is so sweet," said Hikaru tacking a banana, and gulping it down.

"Yeah she is, and likes to take care of us like her mother," said Nome, smiling at the little girl, and his best friend.

"NOME," shouted the little girl, throughing her arms around the tan idol, "Will you sit bye me?" asked the little girl with big chocolate eyes.

Nome could not help but let out a chuckle as the little girl begged him. "Of course I will, who could refuse to sit next to our little princess."

"Yah," shouted Kiyomi hugging Nome some more.

"Aww, but I wanted Kiyomi-Chan to sit next to me," said Mikado, pouting.

"You can if you want to, we can sit in the back seat, but no trying to get me to watch Marmirin," said Kiyomi tacking his hand, and Nome and leading them to the door.

"Ohh, o.k.," said Mikado.

Hikaru and Tsubasa could not help but giggle at the way Kiyomi handled Midado and also dragged along Nome; Momotaro and Kazuna just smiled at the bunch as everyone walked out the door.

"Tsubasa, I actually was wondering if you would sit next to me," said Momotaro. "Ryuji's father is asking me if I would star in his new historical drama."

"Sure I will sit beside you," said Tsubasa. "We can talk more on the bus."

"Sure," said Momotaro, giving her a small smile; Tsubasa gave him back a small smile as well.

Kazuna could not help but fall back at the scene he just saw with Momo and Tsubasa. He knew that it was normal for them to have one-on-one conversations with Tsubasa about work, but sometimes he could not help but get a little jealous with the others; the same went for everyone else.

However, no one ever jumped at the chances to make Tsubasa theirs for fear of hurting the others, or how they knew it would be fear on her to just pick one of them because she loved all of them. Though that never stopped them from asking her on small dates for business purposes, offering to do something for her, or just simple flirting. Some of the guys were trying to back off of their chances with her, but that still did not stop them from caring or loving her.

On the bus ride to the studio, Tsubasa and Momo talked about the new project Korekuni-san was working on. "So what's this new movie about?" asked Tsubasa.

"It's a historical drama about a young samurai warrior who is called back home after his former master was killed. The young warrior learns from his old friend, who also trained next to him and inherited their old school, that a former student of their master slayed him in a one-on-one fight. The young warrior is asked to help to look after the school, but he feels he must avenge for his master's death," explained Momotaro. "We are being told its still be working on, but they already have a few people picked out, that's why they want to talk to us. Korekuni-san even asked if Nome was interested in being in the movie with me."

"Really?" asked Tsubasa, looking at the back were Mikado and Kiyomi where listening to the song for the music video, and Nome was reading a book with his arm resting on top of Kiyomi's seat. Nome looked up from his book when he heard Tsubasa.

"Korekuni found out that I helped Onzai, Goushi, and Sekimura with some sword defending skills, and thought I would be good starting as the warrior's best friend."

"Wow, that was nice of him, when do they want to have this meeting?" asked Tsubasa.

"Since our individual shots are on other days, the only time me and Nome both would be free is on Wednesday," said Momo.

"I think that will work since I might have plans with Tomohisa," said Tsubasa. At that all the guys except Mikado who was more into the music, was shocked at what they just heard. "If his deal goes through they are going to have a dinner party, and Tomohisa asked me if I would be his date for the evening; also that Hikaru's medicine is in."

With that last statement the guys relaxed some but Momotaro and Kazuna. 'He is one of my biggest opponent,' both men thought.

The rest of the way there the guys and Tsubasa talked about other upcoming projects and the next big concert at the Tokyo Dome. Finally they had arrived at the studio, ready to get to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

When they came inside the studio everyone was preparing and setting up lights. "Wow everyone looks so busy," said Kiyomi.

"That's right my dear everyone is making sure that MooNs new music video is perfect," said a older man walking up to them. "I'm Yuma Yamato, the director."

"Yes we spoke over the phone and thank you for allowing my daughter to come today, she really does like to watch the guys work when she is on break," said Tsubasa.

"Yes, I'm sure that these young men are glad to have such a wonderful young princess praise their hard work," said the director.

"Well it is nice to be praised by our princess, but normally I think it's the other way around," said Momo looking off to the side where some of the guys took Kiyomi to look around the set.

The director just chuckled a bit, "Yes I can see what you mean, but now that you are why don't you guys go get changed and we can get started filming your big group scenes."

"Sure," said Kazuna. "Okay guys lets go get ready," rounding up his band mates.

"Your dressing rooms are down that way," said the director pointing to the right.

"Can I stay here and look around some more?" asked the little girl.

"Of course you can dear, as long as its okay with your mother," said Mr. Yamato.

"Sure you can just remember to not get into trouble while we are gone," said Tsubasa, giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek, then went off with MooNs.

The director had called over one of the female staff members to show Kiyomi around. All around her were props that looked like for a fairy tell. Kiyomi asked why everything looked like it was out of a story book. "The new song to the director sounded like a dream, so he is making it look like a young girls dream," said the woman.

"That's what I thought so too," said Kiyomi. "When I closed my eyes to listen to the song, I felt sometimes like I was dreaming, it felt like I was just floating on a cloud."

"I guess great minds think alike," said Mr. Yamato. "Do you want to see something really special for the scene?" Kiyomi nodded her head as the two adults lead her to spot that looked like a bed room, "This is for a special scene at the beginning of the music video."

"Wow what is it?" asked the little girl.

"Well you will just have to wait and find out," said the director giving her a wink. Kiyomi just smiled and went with it.

In not to long after MooNs was ready for the first start of the music video. Their costumes made them look like they were princes. Normally Kazuna and Nome did not like this sort of thing, but having their princesses around make it work while.

"How do we look, Kiyomi-Chan?" asked Hikaru striking a princely pose.

"You guys look charming," said Kiyomi.

"Thank you Kiyomi," said Nome.

"Okay our princes please get into position so we can start," said the director, leading them to a stage like set.

Kiyomi set back with her mother watching MooNs perform; this was always one of her favorite parts, watching them perform. She had always like watching the bits and parts that went into their performance, it was like watching a puzzle being put together; finally being to see the whole picture.

After a long period, it was finally time to do the last scene. "Excuse me young miss, it's time to get you preapared for your scene," said a woman from the dressing room.

"What?" said both mother and daughter, shocked at what they just heard.

"It's okay Tsubasa," said Kazuna. "This was our little surprise to you and Kiyomi. We called the director and asked if he could make a part for you and Kiyomi."

"Um thanks, but what is this scene?" she asked.

"Did you see that bed room set up when we came in?" asked Mikado. "The scene is of a mother reading a fairy tell story to her daughter who later dreams of meeting her princes, and saving the day from an evil wizard."

"Um okay," said Tsubasa. "Do I have to ready any lines?"

"Yes, here," said Nome. "Just act how you normally would when you read to Kiyomi," giving her a small smile.

Tsubasa looked at the lines she was supposed to read, when she was done she gave them a smile, "Yeah I think this could work."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, I'm sorry it's been a while since I last updated, but here it is finally. To all of you who are following my other stories, including** _ **Kyoya and Haruhi's Love Story- New Beginnings**_ **, which is being revised (read the (A/N) at the end), I have tons of stuff I'm doing for school that is tacking up most of my time. I hope everyone has had nice spring break, and I hope those of you are still on break stay safe. I do not own B-Pro.**

Ch. 5

When the guys, Tsubasa, and Kiyomi got back to the apartment building they saw the rest of B-Pro in the lobby, with dinner ready for all them to eat. "Welcome back," said Tomohisa. "We thought you guys hadn't had diner yet, so we thought we prepare something for all of us."

"Thanks," said everyone, as MooN's sat down and Kento pulled out a chair for Tsubasa and her daughter.

"How was the shooting?" asked Yuta, before sticking some food in his mouth.

"It went pleasant enough though we will have to redo some scenes later, but overall it was good," said MooNs so called leader, Kazuna.

"What did you think, princess?" asked Kento.

"It was awesome, they even gave me and mommy a part," said the little girl.

"Really?" asked the rest of the guys.

"I was only in the beginning, it was mostly about Kiyomi dreaming that she was saving five princes. The last part is of her "waking" up from her dream, to find the five roses they gave her are in a vase on her bedside table."

"That's a really nice dream to have, but I bet in real life our princess dreams about five more princes to save," said Ryuji, ticking Kiyomi, making the little girl laugh.

"Yep, I dream that I save everyone just like the girl in the story that Momo tells me sometimes when he puts me to sleep," said Kiyomi.

Everyone just looked at a blushing Momotaro, who had his head titled away from everyone. "Well Momo-kun, why don't you tell us this story since it's about the princess's bed time, said Kento. Everyone agreed.

"Well, um," Momotaro stuttered. "Please," said Kiyomi, holding the please with a big smile on her face. Momo just smiled at her and said okay. "Well a long time ago ten princes were gathered by a wizard, who worked for a mighty king, to spread wonderful music across the land to make people very happy; but little did the princes know that they were gathered for a revengeful plot by the wizard to destroy the king, and to get rid of a certain girl. A few years had passed and the princes' popularity had only grown slightly. It was then that the king and the wizard had the idea to bring in a princess to help them out.

In the beginning the princess was very flustered when she met the princes, and they had to teach her a few things about what they did. As time passed the princess got better at her job, and helped the princes in more ways than one; she helped them all see their true potential, and wanted to help them rise to the same star. However, a dark shadow was coming across their path.

The princes' and the princess had not fully seen the wizard anywhere as they had been preparing for their next big show. During that time, bad things were happing to them, and no one could find the wizard. Finally a few days before their show, they had learned that they were singing under another king now. It was a mystery to the king's main advisers until the wizard returned. He told the princes that the king was not fully into their sound, and was planning on letting them go. The wizard claimed he had been talking to another king who would make them shine brighter. The advisers told the princes that they would miss them, but they should do what they can to shine brighter than ever. The princes agreed fully, thinking that they also would still have their princess on their side; sadly the wizard had tricked them, and was secretly holding them hostage.

During their time away they had heard from a servant, that a princess was still setting up for their show, calling her a fool for thinking that the princes would return. But the princes knew then and there that their dreams could not have fully happened without their princess; so using the hope from their princess, gave them the power to escape the wizard.

The princess cried on the stage thinking it was now too late, when she heard a singing coming from over the hills. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw the princes ridding back on horses to the stage.

After the show, all the princes told the princess thank you for what she did for them. The princess was confused at what they meant. They told her it was her hope that they would return is what help them get free of the evil wizards power. All the princes after wards in their own hearts made a vow to always follow their dreams to higher heights, and protect their princess. The End."

All the guys were smiling, knowing now that the story was all about them and Tsubasa. When they looked down at their little princess, she had fallen asleep in her mother's arms. "That was a nice story, Momotaro. But now I think I should get Kiyomi to bed."

"Thank you, and sure thing. I can even carry her for you," said Momo already tacking the little girl in his arms.

"Thanks, see you guys tomorrow," said Tsubasa.

All the guys said night and waved to her as she followed Momo with her daughter. "Awe, I was going to offer to help take Kiyomi- Chan to bed first," said Yuta. "Me, too," said the rest of the guys.

They all were quit for a while, until Kento spoke up. "I got to admit, Momo-kun's story was right. If it wasn't for Princess Tsubasa we would never be where we are now."

"Yes, we would probably still be puppets to that trader, Yashamaru," said Goushi. Everyone looked down upset and mad at the man who had brought them together. After they left him and did their big show at the Tokyo Dome, they learned that everything Yashamaru had done, including what he did to Tsubasa. It still hurt them, but they knew there was still a part of them that was grateful to them. 'If only we knew where he was, then we could really show how grateful we really were to him," thought all the guys including Yuta, Ryuji, and Mikado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6 Hello all, here it is, the next chapter. There will also be another Friday, and to those of you who are reading** _ **Kyoya and Haruhi's Love Story- New Beginnings**_ **, there will be a new chapter up on Friday as well. I do not own B-Pro.**

Ch. 6

Momotaro carried Kiyomi to her room followed by Tsubasa. When they laid her down, Momo stepped out so Tsubasa could change her daughter. Momotaro sat in the living room looking at all the pictures Tsubasa had around her home. There was one picture that stuck out to him the most, it was a picture of all them together at the hospital when Kiyomi was just born. "I remember that day," said Momo, gazing at the picture.

"Remember what?" asked Tsubasa coming out of her daughter's room.

"Just remembering the first day when we got to meet Kiyomi," said Momo. "I remember how cute she looked as a baby. It was a wonderful first meeting for B-Pro, and it was one of the best days of our life."

"Yeah, it wasn't it," said Tsubasa. "Believe it or not I remember all you guys reactions when you first held Kiyomi. Tomohisa looked natural holding Kiyomi probably due to him being a doctor's son, and Ryuji looked like he already had Kiyomi's outfit designs in his head. Goushi looked scared out of his mind when he held her, but I saw when she looked him a smile came to his face. Nome was the same way, but he wasn't as scared; probably use to handling delicate things maybe. I remember Kento, Yuta, and Hikaru saying cute things about her; Kento even made the remark that she would be man killer just like me," Tsubasa laughed at that remark, Momo just smiled a small smile at her.

"Mikado I heard him say that he would show her the power of Marmirin, and that he would make sure she would see every episode; and we know how she feels about that," said Tsubasa laughing, Momo laughing with her too this time. "Kazuna looked at her then me and told me she was beautiful like me, and told me that I would be a good mother."

Tsubasa paused for a moment, then looked at Momotaro, "Then there was you. The way you looked at her, I could tell you saw something about her, that little thing that really made her special. I could really see the care you had for her, almost like you…" Tsubasa had to stop herself before she could say anything else.

Momo just looked at her for a moment, wanting to know what she was going to say. However, he had a feeling what she might be thinking. Normally he was not a selfish person, but he wanted to hear the rest of it. "Like, what…?" asked Momo, really looking at her.

Tsubasa could not look away, it was his different colored eyes that made her finish. "It was like you were her father." Momo could not help but smile at that remark.

They just stood there for a moment looking at each other. "Well I should let you be for now, I'll see you later Princess Tsubasa," said Momotaro. Tsubasa blushed but then smiled as he left. She then looked at the picture herself, thinking about how the past seven and a half years, how much the guys have helped her; from the time they found out she was pregnant, to the time she was a baby, and now.

She looked to her daughter's room though a little sad. Even though Kiyomi had ten father figures, she still wished to know the man that helped father her child. She still remembered when she told the guys. She had not seen them since the party, and was scared to think what they might think of her. Thankfully the guys understood and decided to help her out, even to try to find the guy that got her pregnant. Sadly to the day, they still had no clue to who the father was.

In their room later, Thrive was sitting in their living room drinking some tea before they went to sleep. "I got to say, Momo-kun's story was truly wonderful, except for the end, said Kento, looking into his tea frowning.

"Why do you say that?" asked Yuta, looking up from his tea.

"In the end of the story, the princes' vowed to protect their princess, but in the end they failed. They let some evil man take something precious from her, something that she can never get back," said Kento.

"Oh, yeah," said Yuta, now looking into his cup sad.

"I wish I still who that man was that did that. I would make that man pay for what he did to Tsubasa," said Goushi.

"I know, I would as well, but it's like I said, we failed on our part as her princes," said Kento. "Even if Tsubasa says it's not our fault, we didn't even see that she was in danger."

"I still remember the day we went to her apartment and she told us," said Yuta.

"Yeah," said Kento and Goushi.

It had been a few weeks after the party, and Tsubasa had been acting a little weird. Every time the guys would ask, she tell them she was fine. A month had gone by and Tsubasa was starting to get sick a lot, and she have to miss a couple a couple appointments. A month had passed and was going on two. Just when they thought their A&R was doing better, no one had seen her for a couple of days.

Finally the guys, using help from Tomohisa, tracked down Tsubasa to find out what was wrong. When they found her they begged her to tell them what was going on, telling her that she is just more than their A&R, she was their friend. The girl finally broke down and told them what happened. It turned out at the party that Tsubasa had met someone and they shared two drinks with each other, but on the third drink she didn't know if it was because she drank too much; but after the third drink, she black out. The morning after, she woke up in a bed, her clothes scattered everywhere. When she tried to move, she felt sore in a place she had never been before. Finally managing to get out of bed, she saw something that really scared her. There was blood on the bed.

The guys were all shocked at what they had heard, but not as shocked as what she said next. It turned out that she was now pregnant. As tears had poured down her eyes, Kazuna came and kneeled down in front of her (let's just say all the guys looked more shocked then ever). He told her that she was not alone, and that they were all there for her. All the guys agreed and helped her. And so they did, even to this day, they had acted as second, or ten fathers, to Kiyomi.

"Yes, it has been an entrusting few years hasn't it, but I must I have loved it a lot," said Kento smiling, his band mates agreeing as well smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, I'm sorry it's been a long time since I have updated, there has been a lot going on with school as I'm trying to make sure my transfer is going well. I have also been busy trying to edit my other story, which I think all you know it by now. Anyway, that is it for now, I will have another update Wednesday.**

Ch. 7

What Momotaro and Tsubasa did not know, was that Kiyomi was lessoning at the door to her room. Her mom had told her about when she was born how all the guys had come to see her, and that they were all happy to see her.

After she heard Momo leave, Kiyomi went back to her bed in case her mom came to check on her. As she laid there, she thought of what her mom said to Momo, how he looked at her as if he were her father. When she was four, she remembered asking her mom if one of the guys was her father. Her mom had a sad expression on her face and told her daughter no. 'You know I think I remember her mumbling something that she wished it had been one of them, and then maybe she know her father was,' thought the little girl. As she drifted off to sleep, her last though was which member was she thinking of when she said that.

When Momotaro got back to his apartment, he was surprised to see Nome and Mikado still up, drinking some tea. "What are you guys still doing up?" asked Momo making himself a cup of tea as he sat down.

"We thought we go over some of the dance moves for our scene tomorrow, but then we stopped and had some tea," said Nome.

"How was our little princess doing when you help put her to bed?" asked his best friend, Mikado.

"She was doing okay," said Momo-Kun. Mikado and Nome both could tell that their band mate was beaming at something, and they knew it wasn't probably Kiyomi.

"Did something happen that you are not telling us? asked Nome. He smirked when he noticed Momo-Kun went stiff.

"Yeah, because you seem to be showing a little more emotion than normal, you almost look like Hikaru," said Mikado.

"Well let's just say that Tsubasa-San and I had a nice chat before I left," said Momotaro, as he got up to go to his room. A soft smile played on his face as he went to bed.

Mikado and Nome just looked at each other, even though they were a little jealous, they were glad to see their friend smile like that.

The next morning, Kiyomi was getting ready to go to school, when a knock was heard at the front door. When she came out of her room to see who it was, her mother was at the front door with Shuji. "Shuji," said the little girl running towards the man.

The older man caught the little in his arms, "Hello kid," said Shuji. Shuji and his brother, Astushi, were like the little's girl uncles, but unlike the younger men, they would call her kid.

"You going back to school I see," he said as he put her back down.

"Yep, but I don't mind, I have a lot of friends," said Kiyomi.

"Well that's good to hear," said Shuji as he put her back down.

"Honey, go finish getting ready we will be leaving soon," said Tsubasa, moving her daughter towards her room.

"Okay, bye Uncle Shuji," said the little girl.

The older man waved to her then looked at Tsubasa seriously. "I want be able to be with you and Thrive today, my brother and I have a meeting today. I should be done before you have to leave, and you can get home, if not we already left word with your nanny to be ready to stay longer."

"Um, okay, is everything okay?" asked Tsubasa. By the way the older man looked she could tell something might be wrong.

Shuji looked towards the little girl's room before he looked back at Tsubasa. "Yashamaru was spotted by one of our coworkers yesterday."

To say that Tsubasa looked shock was the understatement, she was scared, but not for her but for her daughter. "He was spotted here?" she said barely in a whisper.

She had never told anyone, not even the guys, but after the concert she had gotten a call, from Yashamaru.

" _Hello?" asked Tsubasa over the phone. She had just gotten a call from an unknown number._

" _Hello, Tsubasa-Chan," at the very fake cheerful tone, she knew who it was._

" _Yashamaru," she said barely in a whisper. "W-W-What do you want?"_

" _I'm just calling to congratulate you on taking B-Pro away from me, just like your father took away my family from me." With every word he said she could hear the hurt, anger, and hatred in his tone. "Why those boys left me for you is beyond me. If they would have stuck with me they would-"_

" _NO!" Tsubasa said cutting him off. "If they would have stuck with you, everything they had worked up until now would have been for nothing. Even if they would have probably been with another label they still would have probably still been able to sing at the Tokyo Dome, but thanks to you that would have never happen. In fact maybe there singing carrier would have been finished too." Tsubasa had enough with Yashamaru, she didn't care what he did to her, but when he was messing with the people who had believed in him, that is when she fully fought back. "You will never hurt them like that again."_

" _I will get them back, then I will get my revenge on you and your father. And that is a promise."_

That was the last time she heard from him, that is until, now. "We are going to have extra security around here for a while, at the office, the studio, and your daughter's school by order of the Chairman," said Shuji. At that Tsubasa was thankful, but it still didn't take her fear away.

Her daughter finally ready to go to school. "Mommy I'm ready," said Kiyomi.

"Okay let's go," said Tsubasa putting on a brave face for her daughter.

"Don't worry about getting her to school late, we will all be riding together," said Shuji. Tsubasa looked at him, but understood.

When they met up with Thrive they could tell something was wrong with their friends. The look on Shuji's face told them that he would tell them later, as Tsubasa looked at her daughter with worry.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

The ride was kind of quit except for Yuta and Kiyomi, and sometimes Kento who were talking about the little girl's school, and what the guys would be working on today; the guys had a new song they were recording today, inspired by their little princess.

Kento, when he wasn't talking, looked over with Goushi as they both could see something was troubling the other two adults. When Kiyomi got dropped off at school, he finally asked if something was wrong.

Tsubasa looked over at Shuji, but he slightly shook his head not to say anything just yet. "It's nothing you guys need to worry about right now, the main thing is to get you guys to the recording studio," said Tsubasa. Kento didn't looked to convinced, but knew in time they would tell them, hopefully.

When they got to the studio, Thrive and Tsubasa when right to the recording room for B-Pro. Yuma had decided to go first, mainly so he could get more alone time with Tsubasa. While he went to the recording booth, Kento took his time to talk with Tsubasa.

"Is everything okay?" asked Kento. "Last night you were okay when you went up to your place, Momo-Kun didn't do anything did he?"

"No, we just talked for a bit after he put Kiyomi to bed, I just can't tell you yet that's all," she said giving him a small smile.

He gave her a concerned look before giving a small sigh, then gave her a small smile in return. "If you say so, I just don't won't our plans for this weekend to be ruined," said Kento. "Not only would our little princess be upset, I would feel bad as well if I didn't get to spend time with my favorite girls," the last part he whispered in her ear.

Tsubasa blushed while Goushi argued with Kento about being real close to her.

As time went by, all three members of Thrive either worked on the parts they had to retake, or they were trying to flirt with Tsubasa, while working. In Goushi's case he was mostly blushing every time he got a compliment from Tsubasa. That only resolved when Kento laughing at him, and Yuma trying to be the peace maker. Other than that things went smoothly for the trio.

Later on Shuji finally showed up after his meeting just in time for Tsubasa to pick up her daughter. However, the older man took her outside to talk real fast before she left. "So the meeting went okay?" she asked.

"Yes it went really well, but after the meeting the Chairman called us up to his office to talk about our problem," said Shuji, Tsubasa stepped back a little to what the man had to say. "We called up the company that Yashamaru worked with secretly said that they haven't heard from him in a while, so we really don't know why he is back." Tsubasa had a feeling she knew why, but did not won't to say it. "So that is why for the time being we will be keeping an eye on things, and making sure all appointments for B-Pro on schedule and on time. Also we think it is best interest that we not tell the guys what is going on, for now."

Tsubasa did not like keeping secret from the guys, ever since she got pregnant she has told them everything, not keeping anything from them.

"Okay, I guess," said Tsubasa. "What about my daughter's school?"

"We are still going to keep an eye on the school as well, and from now on until we figure something out, you will be having someone drive you to pick up Kiyomi," said Shuji. "The car is waiting for you now to pick up your daughter."

"Okay, well I better get going, tell the guys I will see them later," said Tsubasa.

Shuji watched as the young women walked off. He hated keeping something from B-Pro, especially the members of Thrive. He just hoped that there wouldn't be any issues to come.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch.9**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, I am back, and tomorrow Kyoya and Haruhi's Love Story- New Beginnings gets a new chapter too. I want to thank everyone for being patient with me, and thank you for all of you who have been following, favoring, and or just reading. I do like this anime, and I'm proud to be one of the few who have been starting to write B-Pro fan fictions on this site. I do not own BP.**

Ch. 9

Kiyomi was waiting at the front of school with her friend Haruka and Yuma. "So is your mom picking you up today or is someone else picking you up," asked Haruka.

"My mom said she would, but it depended on if they got done recording or not," said Kiyomi shrugging her shoulders. "However I overheard my uncle Shuji say that he would be at a meeting, and said that he wouldn't know what time he would be thrown; so it really depends."

"Man your mom must be busy all the time working with B-Pro," said Yuma. "I would be happy to keep you company if…" before he could finish, a car pulled up with Tsubasa riding in the back.

"Mommy," shouted the little girl. Yuma sighed, but then smiled at his friend, happy that her mom showed up on time.

Haruka, who was his cousin, smirking at him knowing he had a crush on Kiyomi. Both Haruka and Yuma parents were big time idols, Haruka's mom was a famous composer, and her dad was an action star and singer; and Yuma's parents were famous violin players.

All three kids went to a special school that a lot of famous people sent their kids to. Kiyomi was able to get in with the help from her company's President, as long as she kept up her grades. At first the little girl had trouble fitting in, but then she met Haruka and Yuma who helped defend her. Later on, other kids found out that her mom worked for B-Pro and that she lived in the same building as them, this only made her popular. However with that, she had discovered who true friends are and not let anyone use her to get close with B-Pro.

"How was work mom, Thrive didn't fight to much did they?" asked Kiyomi.

Tsubasa just laughed at her daughter, and not thinking about a certain man that could ruin her and her daughter's life, "Not too much, for the most part everything was okay. They were almost done by the time I had to leave."

"That's great mom, but the only reason they did a good job today was because you were with them," said Kiyomi giving her a smile.

Tsubasa smiled back at daughter and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "They would move a lot quicker if you had been there, only so they get to play with you," said Tsubasa.

The little girl laughed as she hugged her mom back, "Yeah that is true, I love playing with Thrive, they are so funny when they get into a fight."

The two women talked the entire home about their day, while the driver paid attention to the road, and unwanted people.

As Yuta was finishing up his recording for the day, Goushi could not help but notice when Kento was done with his recording, the man starting to stare into space as if he was thinking. Yuta noticed to when he was done. Both men knew even though their friend was a womanizer, he was wise in his own way, and they knew from his look something was up.

When they got home, Yuta was the first to ask if something was wrong. "I'm not quite sure yet, but I believe Tsubasa and Shuji are keeping something from us at the moment," said Kento.

"Yeah, I got that feeling two when they both stepped out, said Goushi.

"You don't think it has to deal with…" Yuta started to ask.

"It might be, and if it is they are only doing it to protect us," said Kento, thinking that it should be the other way around.

As if reading his mind, Yuta spoke out, "But we can handle ourselves, it is Tusbasa-chan that needs protecting. We aren't the ones who he threatened with."

"Agreed, but it's like Momo's story, in the end it was the princess that had to save the day," said Kento, remembering back to last night's story.

"Yeah, but the princes have failed in their vow to protect their princess," said Goushi.

"That is why we will be ready for the next threat comes along," said Yuta. All three smiled at each other.

"That's right, and when they tell us what's going on, we will be there to help," said Goushi.

Kento watched his friends looking pumped, but thought to himself, 'I really hope it's not him, even though I would like to "properly" thank him, but I do hope they tell us soon.'

Tsubasa was putting food out on the table for her and her daughter, when there was a knock on her door. When she opened it, Ryuj was there, "Ryuji what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be having dinner with your family?"

"Well yes, but something came up, and I was wondering…" Ryuji didn't have to ask, as the woman opened the door so the man could come in.

"Ryuji, you're here!" shouted the little girl, when she saw the man. "And is that…?"

Ryuji just smiled as he placed a box on the kitchen counter. "Yes it is, but you can have it after dinner.

The little girl sighed and said okay as her mother and Ryuji sat down for dinner. "So how was your meeting?" asked Tsubasa, Kitakore had an interview with a inter web blogger, who writes about famous trends and songs.

"It went pretty well, but it would have gone better if you were there," said Ryuji giving her a wink, only to cause Tsubasa to smile and blush a little. He hadn't fully given up yet, he thought to himself.

"What about me?" said Kiyomi poking her lip out a little, having both adults to giggle at her, "Yes you too princess," said Ryuji.

The three of them finished their dinner, and ate the cake Ryuji brought for them. After that, while Kiyomi took her shower, the two adults set in the living room talking.

"I also wanted to ask, if you are not busy, could you help me out tomorrow?" asked Ryuji.

"With what?" asked Tsubasa as she looked up from her cup of tea, only to see a grinning Ryuji, "Oh, no."

"Oh, yes," said Ryuji. "You would only have to try on three to five out fits for us, besides my mother asked personally since the model we were working with quit, if you could fell in for her; besides we can't find another model before the dead line."

Tsubasa knew that they could get another model on time, but she did help out her friends even if it didn't have to deal with work. "Okay I will do it," said Tsubasa.

"Thanks, and you won't have to go home and change for the dinner meeting, I'll have everything ready for you, said Ryuji.

"Thanks that will help out a lot," said Tsubasa. They both smiled at each other for a bit, only to have Kiyomi interrupt the moment.

"I'm already for bed mommy," said the little girl.

"Well I better head back home then," said Ryuji getting up, only to have the little girl stop him.

"Ryuji, could you sing to me, please?" she asked with big round eyes.

Tsubasa watched as Ryuji help put her little girl to bed, and sang to her.

'It really is going to be hard to keep a secret from these guys,' she thought to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, sorry I did not post last night. I started to wright last night, but it was getting and I started to fall asleep. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. I do not own B-Pro.**

Ch. 10

"Now, who is going to pick you up from school?" asked Tsubasa, as the car dropped offed her daughter at school, before heading to the fashion studio.

"Kazuna and Mikado," said the little girl.

"That's a good girl," said Tsubasa as she hugged her daughter before getting back in the car. The car did not leave until Kiyomi was fully inside the school building. Finally as soon as the little girl was inside, the car took Tsubasa to meet up with Ryuji and his mother.

"Good you made it on time," said Ryuji walking up to the woman and giving her a hug. The hair and makeup crew will be waiting for you, than someone will bring you your first dress."

"Um, okay, said Tsubasa as she was lead to her first destination. When she was done getting ready, Ryuji could hardly say a word. Tsubasa was wearing a nice white evening gown with gold trim, she looked like an angle.

"It seems you have taken my son by surprise once again," said Ryuji's mother.

"Mother!" said Ryuji as he and Tsubasa blushed.

"What, she is stunning isn't she, just look around you son, even some of the male crew members are stunned speechless," said Mrs. Korekuni smirking as she looked at the men around her.

"Hmm," said Ryuji glaring slightly at the other men around. "Let's just get started already." Soon they started taking pictures of Tsubasa in different poses and back grounds. It was around lunch when they took a break. It turns out that Tsubasa was trying on more than three to five dresses.

"I can't believe how many dresses I have to put on, but I will admit though your mother is the best," said Tsubasa as her and Ryuji sat together eating their lunch.

"Yes she is the best, I have tons of childhood dresses as proof," said Ryuji. The two laughed as they sat in their little corner.

"One of my old friends mother used to do the same thing to him," said Tsubasa. "His wife long time ago used it as black mail so he helps her study." Both shared another laugh.

After they calmed down Ryuji spoke again, "Thank you again for last night, dinner was great."

"No problem, but um was there a reason you didn't go last night?" asked Tsubasa with concern.

"Well it turns out my father was unable to make it because he another "meeting" to attend to," said Ryuji looking mad, but then he looked at Tsubasa smiling. "But you know I rather eat dinner with you guys any day, you're my family to don't forget."

Tsubasa smiled at him, taking his hand, "I know and I'm happy we are," she said still smiling.

"Well if you're his family then that means your family with us," said an older man's voice. Ryuji took a deep sigh before turning to see his father behind him.

"Father, what are you doing here, don't you have things to do before your dinner meeting with Momotaro and Nome.

"Well yes I do, but I heard that Miss Sumisora was here, and I thought I could give her a ride after you were done here," said Mr. Korekuni, looking at Tsubasa.

Ryuji glared looking at his father, "Actually I already have a ride for her, mainly the company said they could help get her there, and I told her I help her get ready for tonight as well."

"Well I guess I will see you tonight Miss Sumisora," said Mr. Korekuni. "And I'll see you later son."

After his father left, Ryuji let out a sigh, "I'm sorry about that, you know how he can be womanizer."

"Yeah, but it's okay, shall we go finish the shoot since I think everyone is done eating," asked Tsubasa squeezing his hand a little.

Ryuji smiled squeezing her hand back, "Yeah let's go."

Soon Tsubasa was in another dress after another dress, but Tsubasa didn't mind as she was helping her friend who offered to help her dress for the night.

The last shoot was different as Tsubasa put on a nice purple dress, with a light purple dress. She didn't know why, but something felt special about this dress. When she came out she found Ryuji in a suit, with dark purple trim, and a light purple shirt.

"Why are you dressed two?" asked Tsubasa as she walked over to him.

"This last picture will be for Ryuji single that will be on the new album," said his mother, as she came up to them. "Since it's a love song, I thought it is nice to have you pose together; plus is a matching set."

"Um, okay," said Tsubasa as she and Ryuji got into place.

As they were getting their pictures taken, Mrs. Korekuni could not help but smile as she watched her son and the young lady who had stolen ten young men's hearts. Her son had told her that he gave up his chance to try to be with her, but something in his eye told her that he still held some hope for them.

'I hope who ever she chooses; she will always have a spot for all those young men, and my son,' thought Mrs. Korekuni.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, I have finally uploaded a new chapter for this story, and I will be uploading a new chapter for Kyoya and Haruhi's Love Story… on Monday. I'm going to try to keep to a dead line for all my new chapters, and also work on my other stories as well. Monday I will have a setting when everything will be updated. I do not own B-Pro.**

Ch. 11

After the shoot was over, Ryuji had gotten Tsubasa a nice red dress for her to wear. The dress wasn't to over dressy, but nice to wear to dinner. "Wow this dress is great," said Tsubasa. Are you sure I can wear this to dinner?" she asked looking over it.

"Yeah it's okay for you to wear it," said Ryuji coming up to her as she looked herself in the mirror. "But with you looking like that, all those men are just going to drool all over you," he said into her ear. Tsubasa just blushed at the comment.

"Well my princess I think your carriage is ready for you," said Ryuji as he lead her outside to her waiting car. "I'll call ahead to make sure the guys know you are on the way, then head over to MooNs apartment."

"Thank you Ryuji, it was fun today," said Tsubasa giving him a kiss on the cheek. As the car drove off Ryuji stood there with shock. He finally moved his hand to where she kissed his cheek. 'Yeah I may hold on a little longer.

As Tsubasa rode in her car, her driver had told her that the company had told him to look after you know who, and that she would be safe riding with him. She was thankful for that her driver had known about that man. She herself had forgotten about the fact that the company would make sure her rides to and from places would be looking out for dangers, but then again she was hoping to forget about that aspect and focus on other things.

When she got to the restraint she escorted to her table where Momotaro, Nome, Mr. Korekuni, and the director were already sitting down. "Ah Ms. Sumisora, welcome, have a seat," said the director, as Nome pulled out a chair for her.

"Thank you," said Tsubasa. "Have you gentlemen ordered yet?" as she looked over her menu a waiter handed her.

"Not yet, we decided to wait for you," said Momotaro. "But we did order the drinks already, and we ordered you sparkling water."

"That's fine," said Tsubasa as the waiter handed her drink.

"Are we ready to order," asked the waiter.

"Yes I think we are ready unless you're not Ms. Sumisora, we can wait a little longer," said Mr. Korekuni.

"No, I'm ready," said Tsubasa.

Dinner was pleasant and they worked out the movie deal in no time. Momotaro and Nome were grateful that the movie would not just be helping their careers, but also all of B-Pro as they would be doing the sound track.

"Well I think we have covered everything, should we have another round of drinks?" asked Mr. Korekuni.

"I would love to, but I should get home to my daughter," said Tsubasa, as Momotaro he pulled a chair out for her.

"It is getting late," said Nome as he too stood up.

"Your leaving now too," asked the director, looking at the two younger men.

Mr. Korekuni hid a small smile, he knew that ever since Tsubasa's was pregnet, that all those young men including his son would act like fathers to her daughter.

"Its fine, you all have a good evening," said Mr. Korekuni as he waved them off.

"So it is true," said the director smiling. "B-Pro does have a little princess."

"Yes, they sure do," said Mr. Korekuni. 'And a beautiful young woman as well.'


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12**

 **(A/N): Hello all, I'm reposting this chapter because I'm changing one of the character's names. I had to go back and do some research from episode 4, which is one of my fave episodes, and put down the right singer, Takanori Nishikawa/T.M. Revolution. For those of you who do not know Nishikawa is a real idol; he's a voice actor, musician, does theme songs to animas. In real life he is 47, but still looks good for his age, and looks about 20 in B-Project. That is it for now, I will post a new chapter tomorrow.**

Ch.12

When Tsubasa, Momotaro, Nome got to MooNs's apartment they found all the guys setting around drinking tea or practicing their dance moves. "Welcome back," said Kazuna when the noticed the three standing near the door.

"Hey how was everyone's night?" asked Tsubasa.

"Everything was fine," said Tomohisa. "Kiyomi was getting sleepy so we put her in Kazuna's room to sleep."

"Thanks I'll get her than," said Tsubasa as she started to walk towards Kazuna's room.

"I'll help you get her things, and escort you both back," said Kazuna as he walked off with her.

"So how did dinner go?" asked Kento trying to distract everyone from getting jealous.

"It went well," said Nome. "We start the screen reading Friday after we do our final scene for the music video.

"This is so exiting!" said Hikaru getting over exited.

"Hikaru keep it down," said Nome right as Tsubasa came out with Kazuna caring Kiyomi.

"Oh sorry," said Hikaru sheepishly.

"Thank you guys for watching her today for me," said Tsubasa bowing before walking out the door with her daughter and Kazuna.

"No problem," said Goushi.

"Yeah, we had fun," said Yuta.

"So did it really go well?" asked Kazuna as he walked with Tsubasa, caring the little girl in his arms.

"Yeah pretty much," said Tsubasa. "And with B-Pro doing the sound track, I'm sure we could get you guys more contracts to do some more sound track deals with other movies."

"Your right about that,' said Kazuna as they came to Tsubasa's apartment. "So are you going to be with us tomorrow or are you going to be with one of the other groups?"

"I'm actually going to be with you guys tomorrow again for a short while, then I'm going to be with Kitakore towards the end of the day," said Tsubasa as they walked into her home.

"How long you going to be with us tomorrow?" asked Kazuna as they walked to the little girls room, and put her in the bed.

"I'll be leaving after lunch," said Tsubasa than gave her daughter a kiss on the head, than the two adults left to let the little girl sleep.

"What does Kitore have tomorrow anyway?" asked Kazuna.

"Tomorrow they are doing a double interview with Takanori Nishikawa on that new talk show "Yoka's Yaks" (A/N: I know bad name).

"Really?" asked Kazuna sounding surprised. "I thought he was still on tour."

"He was but the last stop they were going to make had a big storm come through, and the dome they were going to play at has been having electrical problems," said Tsubasa. "So until they get it fixed he is on break for now."

"Well it's good to know he isn't giving up on his fans," said Kazuna.

"Yeah, but I still feel bad that his concert got put on hold to the end, and for all the fans that were going to see him."

"Well since you have a busy day tomorrow I'll let you be,' said Kazuna as he walked toward the door.

"Thank you, and thank you for helping pick her up today," said Tsubasa smiling at him.

At that moment Kazuna contemplated about leaving, but knew he shouldn't do anything at that moment. "Always happy to help," he said smiling at her before he left.

Kazuna was so lost in the image of Tsubasa's smile that he almost missed Tomohisa and Ryuji walking his way. "Did you guys leave not too long ago?" asked Kazuna when he was in front of them.

"Yep, and just let you know everyone went to bed after we left," said Tomohisa.

"Thanks," said Kazuna. Ryuji and Tomohisa could tell something was on his mind as though he was thinking of something.

"Is something wrong?" asked Ryuji.

"Tsubasa told me that you guys have a double interview with Nishikawa tomorrow," said Kazuna. "She told me what happened with his tour."

"Yeah it was pretty bad news to her that for him, but is there something else that is bugging you?" asked Ryuji.

"It's, well," Kazuna started to say. "Last time we had a meeting with Nishikawa, Momotaro could not help but think that Kiyomi looked a little like him. Kento noticed it too one time when he, Tsubasa, and Kiyomi were with him doing his single. Nishikawa was there too working on his album.

Kazuna could tell from their faces that they were truly thinking about how the little girl could look like their fellow idol. "Did you guys ever ask him if he was at the party?" asked Tomohisa.

"I'm afraid not," said Kazuna looking a little disappointed in himself.

"Well there is one way we can figure it out," said Tomohisa. Both Kazuna and Ryuji could see he was planning something.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch. 13**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, no I have not given up this story. As most of you know I have been working** _ **Kyoya's and Haruhi's Love Story…**_ **and having to deal with school and other stories I have written. However I planned to keep this story going. Updates will now be on either Monday or Wednesday. I do not own BP.**

Ch. 13

The next day after lunch Tsubasa was escorted to the TV studio where Kitakore would be doing their interview with Nishikawa; no one had scene another sine Yashamaru, but were still very careful.

Outside the studio Ryuji and Tomohisa were standing outside and talking with Astushi. "Is something wrong?" asked Tsubasa as she walked up to the group.

"No we just got here not too long ago and decided to wait here for you," said Tomohisa. "We know you sometimes still get loss in places like this."

"Oh right," said Tsubasa. She looked over to Astushi who gave her a nod. The guys still did not know that Yashamaru was in the city.

"Well lets go in, shall we," said Astushi.

The group went ahead into the building and went to the spot where they would do their interview at. Immediacy when they got to the room the host of Yoka's Yaks, Yoka Yukamori. "Oh welcome to my studio and thank you for coming," said Yoka in an over dramatic voice.

"Thank you for having us," said Tomohisa bowing toward the woman. "Is Nishikawa here yet?"

"No he's…" Yoka started to stay before they saw him coming in the studio.

"Sorry I'm a little late, I had a last minute call from my manager saying it won't be long until I can finish my tour," said Nishikawa.

"Oh its fine and you can tell us more about it in the interview, but for now why don't the three of you go with my assistant and get yourselves ready," said Yoka motioning them forward to her assistant.

"Thank you again for allowing us to come out today, I will be leaving Miss Sumisora to watch over things," said Astushi.

"Oh of course I don't mind," said Yoka as both woman watched the man leave. "So Miss Sumisora it must be fun helping watch over these nice fine looking men."

"Well yes it is but is hard work," said Tsubasa. "I love my job more than anything, and helping out the guys in any way possible is wonderful feeling."

"Oh how lovely, have you fallen for any of them?" asked Yoka getting exited. Tsubasa blushed at the woman's question. "Oh that blush says everything!"

"Wait no it's just, we'll all the guys are very helpful as well helping me take care of my daughter," said Tsubasa still blushing.

"You have a daughter and all the members of B-Pro help you watch her?" asked Yoka. "Are…?"

"No and it's not something I like to really talk about too much," said Tsubasa now looking a little depressed.

"I'm sorry to pry it's just kind of what I do," said Yoka now looking concerned for the woman in front of her.

"Its fine," said Tsubasa blighting up some. 'Sometimes I wish it was one of the guys, and some horrible stranger who gave me my daughter,' she thought to herself.

On the other side of the studio all three men were getting ready for their interview and talking about little things that had been happing in their career. "So you will be able to go back on tour in couple of days?" asked Tomohisa.

"Yes and when I get back I can finally take a real break and start writing some new songs," said Nishikawa. "I'm even thinking of throwing a little party, and of course you guys can come."

At that Ryuji and Tomohisa looked at each other. "Um we were wondering something," Tomohisa started to say.

"About almost seven years ago were you at our party?" asked Ryuji.

"Hmm, well it's hard to remember, but I think I was recording that night or I was out of the country at that time," said Nishikawa looking like he had to really think about it. "Which party was this?"

"It was the release party," said Ryuji.

"Oh that one, I had to be out of that country for some reason," said Nishikawa.

"Oh," said the younger idols sounding disappointed.

"Why do you guys ask?" asked Nishikawa looking concerned for his fellow idols.

"It's nothing," said Tomohisa. Before anything else could be said they were being called over to get set up for the interview.

'I guess I will ask later,' thought Nishikawa as he began to smile for the interview.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch. 14**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, I know I know it's been a long time since I updated it, but I have just been so caught up in school work or my other stories to work on this story. After working a little on a paper for a little bit and some other stuff, I decided to write a new chapter for this story since it has been so long. I'm not going to say when the next chapter is going to be up, but with only having two weeks of school left there will not be any updates for these stories until then. Well I hope you guys like this chapter until next time. I do not own B-Pro.**

Ch. 14

After the interview was over Nishokawa went to ask Kitakore what was wrong. He was still a supporter of B-Pro even after the Yashamaru incident. "Kitado, why did you ask me if I was at the party all those years ago? Did something happen at the party?"

"Well," Tomohisa started to say until he saw Tsubasa walk up them.

"You guys were great, even you Nishokawa," said Tsubasa.

"Thank you Ms. Sumisora," said Nishokawa smiling at the woman. Kitakore did not like the way he was smiling at their A&R. "How is your daughter?" At the mention of their princess they were getting a little more protective and wanted the conversation to end.

"She is doing great and actually I need to go pick her up," said Tsubasa. "Good luck on the rest of your tour, and I'll see you guys later."

"Well take care," said Nishokawa as he bowed to Tsubasa. After she bowed and left the older idol wanted to talk to Kitakore a little more. "So exactly why did you want to know if I was at that party?" he asked the younger idols.

Ryuji and Tomohisa looked at each other. "We don't know why be have noticed some similarities between you and Kiyomi," Tomohisa started to say. "There were just so many people at the party we can't remember who all was there."

"That night something happened at the party and half of the video of that night disappeared," Ryuji continued. "Two months after the party Tsubasa found out she was pregnant."

"What?" said Nishokawa. "Are you saying she was raped or something, and now you are thinking I had something to do with it?" Nishokawa was shocked and mad all at the same time.

"Tsubasa has never been much a drinker, and the fact that she can't remember led us to believe that she was drugged that night," said Tomohisa. "And we are not exactly trying to accuse you, but…"

The brown hair idol sighed. He understood that they were trying to find leads, and there was only one way to clear that up. "I'll take a DNA a test if you would like, but like I said I was out of the country during that time."

"What happens if she is your daughter?" asked Ryuji, just asking out of curiosity.

"Then it means someone took something from me," said Nishokawa looking more serious than before. "This is kind of personal, but I did go to the doctor during time not to shortly before I left the country. I normally go to the doctor before I leave the country to make sure I will be okay over trips. It has become a ritual I do (A/N: This is not a true fact, and I know it's a weird ritual.)."

"Well we could be wrong, but if that's the case…" Ryuji started to say. All three of them looked at each other. One person came to their head.

Thrive was coming back from dance practice when they thought they saw someone they never see again. They made their driver pull over, and all three got out of the car. Before they get a closer inspection the figure was gone.

"That wasn't really him was it?" asked Yuta looking around.

"I think it was," said Kento looking serious.

"We need to warn everyone, and to keep a better look out," said Goushi.

While headed home with her daughter Tsubasa's phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Tsubasa, we have a problem."


End file.
